


Sen

by kassica15



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Angst, Gen, dream - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: Airzel doczekał się uratowania po spotkaniu trzeciego stopnia z Phantom Dharakiem. Nie jest to jednak najlepsze co go w życiu spotkało, bo przeszłość nie daje o sobie łatwo zapomnieć.





	Sen

Unosił się nad bezkresnym błękitnym niebem. Nad sobą widział tylko błękit, pod sobą białe kształty, które jednak nic dla niego nie znaczyły. Był wolny, niekontrolowany. Wzniósł się wyżej, ponad to, ponad wszystko co go otaczało, a do jego nozdrzy dobiegł zapach... dymu.

Otworzył oczy i w jednej chwili zalały go płomienie. Nie był to jednak zwykły płomień, ten miał barwę purpury. Czuł jak płonie jego skóra, włosy, ubrania węglą się, a metal topi wpalając w ciało. Ogień pożerał, zostawiając tylko zwęglony zezwłok, który nie powinien żyć.

Osunął się w dół, czując jak ogarnia go ciemność. Zderzenie z ziemią było gwałtowne, ale nie bolesne. Podniósł się do pionu, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Choć nie wyglądała do końca tak jak powinna, rozpoznał w tym miejscu salę przesłuchań. Przed nim znajdował się znajomy czarny tron cesarzy Gundalii. zdobne dharaknoidy szczerzyły do niego swe kły, a ich martwe ślepia błyszczały.

Zaczął się cofać.

— Nie musisz tego przede mną ukrywać... — doleciał do jego uszu szept wypowiedziany znajomym głosem, roznoszący się jak echo po niewielkiej komnacie. Słyszał go ze wszystkich stron, natarczywy i złośliwy jak jego właściciel.

— Na pewno słyszałem imię "Kazarina". — Każdy krok do tyłu był coraz cięższy, aż w końcu się zatrzymał. Nie mógł się też obrócić, jedynie patrzeć na monstrualny tron, który zdawał się rosnąć z każdym krokiem do tyłu. Smoki patrzyły na niego wściekłe. Wiedziały.

— Dobrze wiesz, że mam rację, więc możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć. — Szept zmienił się w normalny głos, a nagle ze wszystkich stron w otaczającej go ciemności dało się zobaczyć oczy. Mimo braku wszelkich innych części, wiedział, że patrzą oskarżycielsko.

— Dobra. — Nie chciał mówić, ale to zrobił. Psychopatyczny śmiech szaleńca rozległ się ze wszystkich stron, najpierw cicho, ale dźwięk szybko narastał, aż do momentu, gdy wręcz ogłuszał go swoim brzmieniem. Chciał zakryć uszy, ale nie zdążył. Pod jego stopami rozwarły się śmiejące usta, a on spadł. Znowu.

Ty razem wylądował wygodniej niż wcześniej, bo na szerokim łóżku. Znał ten pokój. Poczuł jak coś podjechało mu do gardła, gdy spojrzał w stronę balkonu. Jego protektor stał tam, odwrócony do niego plecami, opierając się o barierkę i obserwując zamazany krajobraz Gundalii.

Podniósł się chwiejnie, idąc w jego stronę.

— Dlaczego...– zaczęło widziadło, swoim wypranym z emocji głosem. — Dlaczego mnie zdradziłeś? — Gill obrócił się gwałtownie. Jego twarz... jego twarz nie istniała. Zwęglona maska pozbawiona oczu. Białe zęby błysnęły spod resztek warg. Krzyknął po raz kolejny i cofnął się o krok, ale trafił na ścianę.

— Zaufałem ci. — Mara zrobiła krok w jego stronę. Powoli, nie śpieszyła się. Nie musiała. Airzel nie miał gdzie uciekać.

— Byłeś moim sojusznikiem... — Kolejny krok. — A ty... — Następny, równie powolny co poprzednie. — ...nawet nie odpowiedziałeś za swoje czyny! — Stwór rzucił się gwałtownie z rozstawionymi szeroko palcami. Poczuł uścisk chłodnych palców na szyi.

Gwałtownie usiadł, aby zaraz uświadomić sobie, że znajduje się w fotelu przesłuchań. Duch stał nad nim.

— Chciałem umrzeć z tobą! To ich wina! — To był jego głos, ale słaby, niepodobny do tego, którym normalnie mówił. Znów błysnęły białe zęby, gdy potwór uniósł spalone wargi.

— "Ich"? Nie kłam, Airzel. Ty nie chcesz umrzeć. — Zauważyła trzeźwo mara, przechadzając się wokół siedziska. Mistrz Ventusa zaczął się szarpać, próbując wyrwać z pazurzastego zapięcia. — Gdybyś chciał... umarłbyś. Ale ty żyjesz. Uparcie żyjesz i nie dajesz sobie umrzeć. — Nienawidził, gdy Gill używał tego pogardliwego tonu, szczególnie w jego stronę.

— To twoja wina, gdybyś wtedy milczał... bylibyśmy zupełnie gdzie indziej. Bylibyśmy szczęśliwi. Ale ty musiałeś wszystko spieprzyć. Przez ciebie nie żyję. TO WSZYSTKO TWOJA WINA! — Stwór wykrzyczał ostatnią frazę, a potem zaczął się śmiać bez radości. Wybrzmiewała w nim znacznie mocniej groźba.

Całe ciało upiora drżało, aby po chwili zacząć się rozpadać, a śmiech przerodził się w obłąkańczy skowyt bólu i cierpienia w akompaniamencie powtarzającej się ostatniej frazy. Ten sam, który zdołał usłyszeć w swoim komunikatorze. I wtedy znów uderzyły płomienie, a donośny ryk dharaknoida rozniósł się w jego głowie.

Obudził się. Rozejrzał nieprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu, rozpaczliwie szukając źródła płomieni. Ale nic się nie paliło, jedynie bolały go potwornie z trudem poleczone żebra. Kroplówka leniwie kapała. Spróbował poruszyć dłonią, ale była przykuta. I też bolała, więc najprawdopodobniej musiał nią szarpać przez sen.

Wracała świadomość tego gdzie był. Nie pałac, nie pole bitwy, nie pokój przesłuchań.To było pomieszczenie w prywatnym domu kapitana Elrighta, które aktualnie robiło mu za celę. Zamrugał kilka razy, gdy oczy przyzwyczajały się do mroku. Jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze, a on sam próbował poukładać tę wizję do kupy.

W tym momencie najmocniej bolał go brak Strikefliera. Bakugan niewiele by pomógł, znał się bowiem na emocjach i koszmarach tyle co nic, ale sama jego obecność podnosiła Airzela na duchu. Ale oczywiście, nie mógł z nim być ponieważ razem byli zbyt niebezpieczni. Ta, połamany Gundalianin, prawdziwa leżąca groza.

Koszmar. To był tylko koszmar. Jeden z wielu, ale jego ciało wciąż nie doszło po nim do siebie. Zauważył, że światło na korytarzu się zapaliło i drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się, pokazując znajomego zaspanego Neathianina.

— Co się stało? — spytał, ziewając mocno i przecierając oko.

— Spierdalaj — warknął tylko, dając znać Elrightowi, że może wrócić do spania. Został sam, wpatrując się w znajdujący się nad nim sufit. To wszystko powinno było się potoczyć zupełnie inaczej.

Neathianin oddalił się wraz ze światłem i w sypialni zrobiło się cicho. Airzel patrzył się w sufit, czując jak posmak goryczy podjeżdża mu do gardła. Jedna zła decyzja, która przekreśliła wszystko.

Pozostał sam w ciemności, a skoro umysł się uspokoił zaczął analizować całe wydarzenie. I tak był zbyt pobudzony, by teraz ponownie zasnąć.

Musiał przyznać, że odkąd został połamany, rozpamiętywanie wydarzeń z dnia ataku na stolicę, było jego hobby. Pomimo upływu czasu w dalszym ciągu, nie mógł dać spokoju faktu, że powiedział. Analizował sytuację z najróżniejszych stron, zmieniał odpowiedzi, reakcje, wszystko kończyło się szczęśliwie...

... ale najwidoczniej tacy jak on nigdy nie zasługiwali na szczęśliwie zakończenie.


End file.
